Charlie Bone and the Jewel Bewitcher
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: Aunt Venetia has a new pupil can charlie and his friends sarvive?slash CharlieOC
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and chilling night when Venetia Yewbeam on orders from Yolanda Yewbeam came to Number 13 Filbert Street next door was her sister's brother and great nephew house.

"Hmm I wonder what auntie what's here?" she said as she knocked on the door.

A boy of seventeen open the door Venetia took in his appearance he was a marvelous and bewitching beauty he had long golden hair with deep blue eyes

"How may I help you?" he said coldly

"I am Venetia Yewbeam niece of Yolanda I am here to see Mother Toad um your mother I expect" said Venetia for some reason this boy made here well nervous

"Here I am Miss Yewbeam"

Venetia jumped there in front was the biggest ugliest obese woman ever the name Toad suit her well she look from the boy to Mother Toad and thought how in the hell some that Gorgeous could have a mother that hideous.

"This is my son Alexis Darkstone as you can see he takes after his gorgeous daddy" croaked Mother Toad then turning to Alexis "Dear you and this nice lady should get along well you both have similar endowments you bewitch jewels and she bewitch clothes"

That got the boy's attention "You can bewitch clothes I always wanted to try will you teach me?"

Venetia always proud of her powers gave a huge smile "Why yes mind if I could see some of your work dear?"

"No, come on in Miss Yewbeam I think we have company" he said pointing to a window she looked up her brother was watching trying to see what she was up too.

"Damn him and that boy" she cursed

"Charlie Bone, Venetia?"

"Yes, they won't toe the line you know and that woman Amy and her accursed mother Maise they help" said Venetia

"They need to be taught a lesson and unendowed people should mind their business" said Alexis with an evil and sinister grin " I think Amy and Maise should be taught what happens to naughty girls" he started laughing then Venetia both fell into a fit of dark hysterics

Mother Toad then led Venetia into a large room filled with beautiful jewels of gold and sliver "This is all my baby's work"

"My god they are lovely" said Venetia

"Thank you Miss Yewbeam"

"Call me Venetia dear now what do theses do?"

"They poison the heart and mind making someone obsess with another but for them these should do the trick"

Taking out two necklaces "This is what I call breathtakingly beautiful for they literally take your breath away ha ha ha"

"My you are talented yes and I have a few designs that would go lovely with these most fabulous jewels" said Venetia

The two devils set to work making plans and plotting evil plans when all was done they waited for the moment to strike for two weeks Venetia Yewbeam could be seen driving to number 13 Filbert Street.

"What in the devil is that woman up too" said Paton Yewbeam looking his window to see his sister yet again going into the house next door.

"Uncle Paton have you seen the new neighbors at all" said Charlie making his uncle jump

"Goodness Charlie you scared me no I haven't seen anyone not even on my walks to Julia's bookshop very odd because I have seen lights in the kitchen and bedrooms but not a living soul."

"Aunt Venetia has been going in there very often hasn't she?"

"Very much Charlie in fact even Lucertia, Eustacia and Grizelda said she was acting funny hasn't said more then a few words to them and she hasn't be here with her sisters either"

"Yeah I notice so should we worry?"

"Always Charlie especially with that Yewbeam Witch" said Paton "Well come on we have to Emma and Julia at the bookshop"

"Coming Uncle Paton bye mom bye Masie"

"Good-bye, be home for lunch" said Amy giving a sigh she was always proud of her son but worried as well she knew being endowed was dangerous when she met Lyell but she never figured how dangerous.

The doorbell rang "Coming" she opened the door a tall handsome young man with long golden hair stood on her door.

"Hello I am Alexis Darkstone I just moved in next door"

"Oh welcome to the neighborhood I am Amy Bone you know I have a son your age he just left with his Uncle"

"Really so you're here all alone?"

"No my mother and mother in law is here with me" said Amy

"I am to go to Bloors Academy

I am to be in Music and I am to help with the Art department" said Alexis

"Well that's nice my son goes to Bloors as well and is in the Music too I hope you are to be friends um are a descendent of the Red King as well or –"

"Yes I am but I am not endowed oh but my mother is she makes jewels see"

Pulled out the two necklaces and Amy gasp "Oh my they are wonderful"

Alexis felt a sight irritation 'Wonderful their gorgeous bitch'

"Thank you please try them on and your mother as well"

"Try what?" Maisie entered the room "Oh my what gorgeous Jewelry"

"Please try it on"

"Oh I think I will"

Both Amy and her mother put the beautiful jewelry they must be pure gold with large diamonds and emeralds these must be worth more then this house.

Both women twirled around not seeing the wicked sinister smile the boy had

Soon both women were out of breath in fact they couldn't enough air they tried to take off the necklaces Amy turned to asked for help but when she seen the wicked sinister grin she knew they had been tricked.

"I have a confusion I lied I am endowed and I made them they will kill soon and not even Charlie can save you mommy"

He left he was going to call the police in few mintues when they were dead.

But what he didn't know was Leo, Aries, and Sagittarius the flames were outside and dashed in to save

Amy and Maisie

Leo clawed at the blue diamond it glowed then he bit down on jewel and tore it out Amy got her breath back and fainted "Charlie" that was her last words.

Venetia poured some wine in a glass "How wonderful those two dead at last I can't wait to see Charlie's face when he sees his mommy and granny dead honey I have hand to you death never tasted so sweet"

"thank you Auntie Venetia" said Alexis he had taken to calling her auntie

"My what acting skills were you in drama at Bloors?"

"Why yes I also helped in the art as well those who dare upset me"

"very good"

The police came and to the fury of Venetia and Alexis the duo lived but were in crucial condition (So they might die thank god) but Alexis was furious he never failed to kill someone though in truth he never really liked it.

"Don't worry dear we'll kill them next time how about some tea come we'll go to my sister's over here"

"That dump oh my god no wonder you're the best and prettiest of your family"

Both Venetia and Alexis sat down to tea and biscuit Grizelda sat quietly

It was then Charlie, Benjamin brown and the rest of the endowed children came in "Hey Charlie is that Venetia's car" said Olivia Vertigo

"It's rude to talk about someone behind their back" said Alexis

"Who the hell are you" demanded Lysander

"None of your business Sage" snapped Venetia

"Were Amy and Maisie?" said Paton noticing the lack of food and voices

"Fat women and a weak wench oh they're in the hospital I believe this is good Aunt Venetia what is it?"

The light bulb exploded and the fair golden lad was thrown out of his seat "VENETIA WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Me? Why on earth do you think it was me oh poor baby oh are you alright?

"Yes humph let's go home Venetia"

"Wait did you do something" said Olivia to Alexis

"Maybe maybe not bitch get out my way before oh yeah the clothes hair make up and fake ass jewelry need to go you look a fucking mess"

"That's it" Olivia went to slapped him but his magic jewels knocked her on her ass

"That's what happens to naughty girls right Venetia?"

"Yes just like Amy and Maisie" cackled Venetia

They both left

"Uncle who was that"

"That Charlie is the new neighbor and we are in trouble" said Paton

Okay I am done I hope you like it R&R PLEASE.


	2. AN

To my wonderful readers I wish to apologize for my lateness my computer has suffered immeasurable loss and loss I have started over thus this story will be even later but I promise I will update as soon as I can to all Venetia Yewbeam fans she will be featured in a new story I will be publishing soon


End file.
